Minako's Bitter Ending
by Sailor Memory
Summary: The last hour of Minako, Princess and Senshi of Venus, at the end of the Silver Millennium.


Okay people, I got this idea from Sailor Phoenix's Last Thoughts. I hope she doesn't mind! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME CAUSE I'M FLAT BROKE! Sighs sadly Anyway, this could be what Minako, Senshi of Venus, was thinking at the end of the Silver Millennium. Thanks for the idea Phoenix-sama!  
************************************************************************************************  
Summary: At the end of the Silver Millennium, the four Senshi had to face their lovers, the four guardians of Prince Endymion. Here are the final moments of Princess Minako, Senshi of Venus, as she faces off with her former lover, Kunzite.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Venus sighed when she saw the four figures up ahead of her and the other three Senshi. 'Why is this happening to us,' her mind screamed at her heart, 'what did we do to deserve this?' As usual, there was no answer.  
  
The four generals moved to meet them as they came closer. They now stood in front of each other, four radiating love, the other four hate and bitterness.   
  
Kunzite yelled at them, "Prepare to die Senshi, you won't live to see another sunset!"   
  
Keeping a cold façade up, Venus cried back, "Oh we'll be seeing many more boys, it's you that won't be seeing anymore! Hope your ring of censored for younger readers is a hot one you censored again."  
  
The battle began.  
  
  
Desperately trying to keep her raging emotions under control, Venus raised her sword to Kunzite.  
  
Giving her a rather unusual grin, he asked, "Ready to meet your end, Princess?"  
  
Becoming more angry by the second, she growled back at him, "Your end will come before my mine does you son of a censored!"  
  
His tong clicked as he taunted her, "Such words shouldn't come from your mouth."  
  
Growing bold, she answered, "Why? Because I'm a girl, a princess, a Senshi, or just because I'm going to beat you soundly?"  
His eyes narrowed and he lunged at her. Venus dodged him, only defending herself, not attacking him, as he was bent on doing to her.  
  
"You are really starting to annoy me Sailor Venus," he yelled ferociously.  
  
Keeping the fear from creeping into her voice, she raised an eyebrow and told him innocently, "Letting your emotions overcome you in a battle can be fatal Kunzite. I suggest you refrain from anymore outbursts if you want to stay alive."  
  
This only seemed to make him angrier and he lunged at her again. Abruptly an opening came and Venus had no choice but to take it or die. She took it.  
  
Kunzite screamed out in pain as Venus's sword buried itself deep in his side and headed straight to his internal organs. Clutching the wound, he fell to ground at Venus's feet as she stared down at him with no expression on her face.  
  
Unconsciously, Kunzite knew that the wound she had given him was fatal. He stared up at her and growled, "You may have given me this wound, but I won't die unless you go with me!" He threw his sword at her.  
  
Panicking, she swung her sword again and knocked it out of the way and in a blind rage, she ran him through this other side. Venus gaped at the wound, horrified.  
  
Oddly enough, Kunzite laughed, "What's the matter Princess, never seen blood before?"   
  
For a minute, she didn't answer him, going over her options. Mercury would be able to save him if she got here in time. Going with that, she reached out to feel Mercury's presence.   
  
There was nothing.  
  
Frowning, Venus tried again and still nothing. Abruptly, she knew. Frantically, she reached out through her link to Mars, Jupiter, and Serenity. Serenity was still there, but there was nothing coming from the others. Shrieking in pure pain and anguish, she fell to the ground crying.  
  
Kunzite stared at the Senshi of Venus. One minute, she was staring at him coldly then she starts crying. Why, what's going on? And why was this girl so censored, lot of those huh familiar to him? It didn't make sense.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kunzite found himself reaching out and touching her and, asking quietly, "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked at him with a brief flicker of surprise, which was quickly covered by anger and she snapped, "Why do you care General? It is because of your stupid generals that I'm crying!" Furiously, she brushed the tears from her cheeks, only to be replaced by new ones.  
  
If he was fazed by her outburst, he didn't show it, he just asked again gently, "What has happened?"  
  
Eyeing him, she quietly told him, "My friends, the Senshi's of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter are dead. Probably murdered by the other Generals, " she paused and laughed bitterly, "First I lose the love of my life to that censored of a queen, then I lose three of my best friends. Well, I guess the saying 'Life's crappy,' is true."  
  
Quietly, Kunzite cut in, "Actually, I believe the saying is 'Life's a censored."  
  
Venus looked at him in confusion and inquired, "Didn't I say that?"  
  
Kunzite broke out into laughter then clutched his sides as waves of pain hit him. Crying out in alarm, Venus moved over to help him.  
  
Gasping, he said to her, "It's ironic... I come here to... destroy you... and this place... but I end... up becoming... friends with...you."  
  
Tears filling her eyes once again, she turned away and whispered more to herself than him, "We were once more than that."  
  
Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he asked, "What are you talking about your highness?"  
  
Eyes wide, she whirled at him and quickly said, "Nothing."  
  
One eyebrow raised, he pursued, "No you said something, what did you mean by that?"  
  
She lowered her eyes. Obviously there was no other way around it. He wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him.  
  
Sighing, she told him quietly, "Well, um, you see ~"  
  
Smiling, he interrupted her, "Spit it out Princess."  
  
Closing her eyes, Venus said quickly, "YouseeyouwereonceageneralofPrinceEndymionandyouandIwere inlovewitheachother."  
  
Kunzite stared at her, shocked. 'How can this be,' a part of his mind thought, 'I remember being born in the Negaverse, entering the army, becoming the head general, second only to Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. But somehow, those memories have never felt right. Could this woman, barely more than a girl, be telling the truth?'  
  
Venus watched him battle his own emotions, crying silently. 'I shouldn't have told him,' she berated herself, 'now he'll hate me forever.'  
  
Vacantly, Kunzite watched the memories flood by, like a raging river. One came to him ~ Kunzite kept his head lowered as he knelt before King Terran and Queen Terra of Earth. Smiling down at him, Terran said regally to him, "Congratulations Kunzite. You have been chosen to be the first ranking guard of our son, Prince Endymion. Serving under you..."~  
  
Kunzite lifted his head to look at Earth, whispering, "King Terran, Queen Terra, and Endy..." he didn't finish, for another vision slammed into him. ~ Kunzite refrained from yawning as Queen Serenity began introducing the girls at her side. Then she gestured to a girl with sky blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back in a red bow and said, "The Senshi of Venus, Princess Minako." Kunzite didn't take his eyes off of her for the rest of the time they were in there... ~  
  
"Minako..."  
  
~ He couldn't believe it. He was dancing with the Angel of Venus, Princess Minako. She was dressed as her goddess, her incarnate, Aphrodite. Not that she needed to do that, since she was supposed to look just like her. Smiling, she looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. Kunzite was all too happy to return it... ~  
  
They continued to come even faster...  
  
~ "So Kunzite," grinned Jadeite mischievously, "who did you dance with last night? I thought it was that totally hot princess of Venus, but I couldn't get a good look at her face, considered that you were glued to it most of the time!" Kunzite turned a previously unknown shade of red as the others laughed. After a few minutes of teasing him, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and himself turned to interrogate Endy for info on his newfound princess..."~  
  
Tears were now flowing down Kunzite's cheeks as he whispered their names, "Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite..."  
  
Venus stared at him, amazed. He was remembering the truth, causing the brainwashing to lose its effect. "Kunzite," she whispered, hardly daring to hope.  
  
At the sound of her voice, he stared at her, his tears still flowing. Slowly raising his hand, he reached for her and she flew into his arms.  
  
They held each other for a moment and a lifetime; the time makes no difference. Unexpectedly, Kunzite grimaced in pain and Venus tore away from him, horrified at what she'd done.  
  
"Kunzite," she blurted out, "I'm sorry I didn't mean ~"  
  
"Shh," he soothed her, covering the pain up for her sake quickly, "You did what you had to do, my princess, my heart. I do not blame you for that."  
  
His words were becoming weaker and weaker, and they both knew it, only they were afraid to admit it. Quickly, Venus leaned over and kissed him heatedly and he returned it with equal force.   
  
His eyes were becoming heavy every minute. The darkness was calling him, he knew. Focusing on her one last time, Kunzite whispered the last kind words he would speak to her for a millennium, "Sweet love, watch over them all... for me when... I am gone. Remember that they are… my dearest friends and you... are my only love. I... believe in you..." With those words, Kunzite, first ranking guard of Prince Endymion of Earth, lover of Princess Minako, princess and senshi of the planet Venus, friend to all of the guardians of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, died.   
  
Venus stared at him for a moment before lying her head on his chest and crying silently.   
  
She had no idea how long she stayed there, but it didn't matter to her, nothing did. Reaching out through her link, she saw that even though the other senshi were dead, they'd taken the generals with them as well. What she saw next made her gasp in anguish.   
  
Venus saw, as plain as day, Prince Endymion lying limply in Princess Serenity's arms as she cried out for him not to leave her. A moment later, she picked up his sword and rammed it into her chest, even as Venus screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Long ago run out of tears, Venus stared at the ruins all around her. Sighing, she turned back to Kunzite's body. Kneeling down beside him, she opened the link to see Queen Serenity preparing to use the Crystals power on Beryl and Metallia.  
  
'She doesn't need me,' she thought, 'I'm as dead as the others.' There was only one thing to do. Taking Kunzite's sword that lay a few feet away, she took it and cut her throat and shoved it into her stomach, falling on Kunzite's body in the process.  
  
For a moment, Venus struggled to breathe then promptly gave up, for she'd be dead in a few minutes. As she looked at the light coming closer to her, she saw several people waiting for her. They were Endymion, Serenity, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and... Kunzite.   
  
Stepping in front of the others, Kunzite grinned at her and whispered, "Welcome home, my little Aphrodite..."  
***********************************************************************  
Okay, that definitely turned out longer than I planned it to. I guess I got a little carried away gomen about that. And it isn't a completely 'Bitter Ending.' Did anyone like it? One way to express if you did or not is to use this little thing called E-mail (pronounced emale). It can be very effective. Okay, enough of my smart-alec comments PLEASE EMAIL ME! I would love the feedback.:-) Or you could write a review!   
  



End file.
